


Falling Down

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: Author's tired of trying to find good Asgore smut and made her own.Swap!tale Asgore and our Female reader have been living in the ruins together for quite a while. Reader has a crush, but is convinced that Asgore sees her as a child. After all, he is several hundred years old.He doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I offer no excuse. I like Asgore wayyy too much. Big fluffy monster that I want to both cuddle and ride.

You absolutely loved the ruins, and doubted you would ever want to leave. Temmie, who berated your cowardance, was nothing compared to the hate and coldness you knew above. The ruins were vast and nearly empty, but they were welcoming. The monsters that did inhabit the area were welcoming as well,, once they got to know you and realized you weren’t going to harm them.

For the first time in your life, you found a place to call home. A home that you happily shared. When you first met Asgore, you had been terrified of the seven-foot-something monster with large curling horns and an air that demand respect. Now that you knew him, you laughed at your first impression. The goat-monster was as harmless as one could be, and by far the kindest, most loving being you had ever met. He tenderly cared for his garden, careful not to damage even one leaf as he strolled amongst the plants. He taught you what he knew of the various plants he grew, from the apple trees that reached for the dark stone above as if it were the sky, to the petite golden flowers he used to make tea. He would sometimes forget you were there if you were quiet enough, and then start talking to the flowers as he watered them, feeding them magic to make them grow. Once he remembered you were there, he would become rather embarrassed and laugh at himself, making you smile.

Despite the dozen cookbooks, the man (for a lack of a better term) was horrid at cooking. You caught hints that his ex wife had been the cook, and so the activity left him with bittersweet memories. So you had taken up the responsibility. You found you loved cooking, and Asgore often commented about your growing skills. There were many times he would try to sneak a taste when he could, and acted appropriately chastened when you caught him. (Which, him being him, was virtually every time).

Your favorite thing though was to be curled up at Asgore's side as he sat in the overly large chair every evening, his massive arm wrapped around you and his deep voice rumbling whatever he was reading. His fur was soft, but his muscles firm beneath it, and he radiated more heat than the fire crackling in the fireplace.

It could be some ancient story that was full of mystery or intrigue that had you hanging on every word, or a simple book on different types of flora, where you didn’t much attention to the words, but rather let his deep rumble wash over you as you dozed. You felt safe. You felt loved as he absently stroked your arm, or nuzzled a kiss to your hair when he thought you were asleep. 

Surely he thought of you as a child, you reprimanded yourself as a crush tried to take root. You were considered an adult by human standards, but he had admitted he was several hundred years old, so surely your few decades were nothing. He called you small one, or his little one, and you doubted it was only because you barely came to chest height. 

But your reasoning didn't help when he showed you affection, little touches and quick nuzzling kisses to your head or cheek. They could be paternal, you reminded yourself when your heart would speed up. It wasn’t romantic, even if you wished they were.

Then things began to change. Asgore started to grow distant, encouraging you to go into the ruins and visit certain monsters during the day. He started making excuses in the evenings, finding an odd job to do instead of cuddling and reading. It all accumulated until a few days ago Asgore had suggested that you spend a few days with Papyrus and his brother Sans in Snowdin. 

Well, suggested was the wrong word. He insisted. Rather strongly. 

You did enjoy the change. Papyrus helped dissuade the monsters from realizing you were human, calling you a cousin of a friend of an uncle. Sans dragged you around Snowdin, teaching you about his mighty puzzles. The Guard Dogs were baying for attention after you mindlessly petted one. Hours of snowball fights, playing fetch, and working on puzzles left you exhausted, but every night Asgore’s change in behavior kept you awake, along with the stifling silence. You had grown use to Asgore’s snores, which sounded like not-so-distant rumbling thunder, so the lack of it was...troubling. 

After a few days, you had enough. You left a note on the Bone bros’ couch, explaining how you enjoyed the last week but you were homesick and had to leave. Sneaking out of the house was second nature. The dim lights of the magical crystals that acted like stars led you through the quiet forest, past the empty scout stations until you reached the large door carved into the mountain. It was supposed to be locked and only opened one way. Yet when you laid a hand on it, something clicked and you were able to push it open with ease. 

The cave was dark after the door closed behind you with a heavy thud, but grew lighter and warmer with every step. You expected Asgore's snore to rumble through the house, considering the lights were dimmed and the fire of the hearth only embers. But yet it too was silent.

Maybe he just went to bed and wasn’t asleep yet? You crept through the house, mindful of the floorboards that creaked. You didn’t want to announce your presence yet. You would crawl into bed, sleep, and surprise him in the morning. And hope it would be a happy surprise.

The light from your room spilled into the dark hallway, garnering your attention. A peek inside revealed your small bed housed a large white and gold furry being.

A large, naked, furry being 

Asgore had his face buried in your pillow, breathing deep and unaware your presence. His hand jerked harshly beneath him, the musty scent and thrust of his hips leaving no room for doubt as to what he was doing.

You...didn't know what to do. He had been paternal, though he stopped calling you child shortly after you arrived. He was...Asgore. And, ok, you may have been morbidly curious about, ahem, certain physical aspects. And with your poorly controlled crush, an odd fantasy would creep in your mind during your ‘private time.’ But finding him masturbating on your bed, groaning your name was a completely different story.

You should go back. Wait until morning and then come home. Pretend like this never happened.

Except you were too stunned to remember the middle floorboard creaked until after you stepped on it. His head whipped up, his eyes flashing as they met yours. He whispered your name as he shifted off your bed, every one of your questions you had were answered. Nestled amongst the pale yellow fur of his groin was a rather impressive member. A very hard, erect, member with traces of cum crusting the hair of his abdomen. You couldn’t look away from it as he stalked towards you, the baser parts of your mind gleefully taking in every detail of his girth and length, while a small voice expressed doubt it would fit inside you when three of your own fingers were nearly too much.

“You shouldn't have come back, little one,” he growled, making you jump and realize he had you backed against the wall. His massive hands slammed on the wall on either side of you, one eye flaring orange and the other blue as he stared down at you. You were all too aware of his cock pressing into your stomach, the tip reaching the base of your breasts. The cum that oozed from it smeared on your shirt, but you didn’t really care at the moment. “Run,” he commanded, making your hair stand up. This was far from that affable monster you were used to. This was the once-king the monsters spoke of in hushed whispers. “Now. Go back to Snowdin before I do something you'll regret.”

You studied his eyes lit with magic. They were still the eyes of the being you loved. As terrifying as he was right now, he was still Asgore. That gentle giant whom you had grown to love. Your mind didn’t race, but settled with your heart, giving you the courage to answer him boldly: “No.”

The wood submitted as his claws scrapped it, wood chips falling on your shoulders as his nose flared. “You have no idea who you are toying with…!” 

His words cut off with a hitch as your hand found his cock. You kept eye contact as your fingers brushed along his length before you gripped him. His eyes fluttered closed as you tightly squeezed and stroke him, gentle yet firm. Despite how hard he was, the flesh of his cock was soft, velveteen almost, making your hand glide as you slowly jerked him off. His groan was heavy with lust as his hips started to roll with your slow movements, his breathing becoming pants. 

The power was heady; this being, the king of all monsters, was at your mercy. Every small movement and squeeze made him whine, his nails digging further into the wall, his teeth clashing as he tried to control himself. 

You wanted to take it a step further. You wondered what he would taste like, if your mouth could even fit around him. Except standing you couldn’t reach him, and kneeling you would have to strain to wrap your mouth around him. “Back up,” you said firmly. His eyes cracked open, the dual lights shining down with clouded amusement, as if silently laughing that you dared to command him. A hard squeeze along his length reminded him the power you had over him. His steps were shaky as he slowly walked backwards, and you praised each step with another long, slow squeeze. 

“Sit,” you instructed as you reached your cum-ridden bed. It creaked as it accepted his weight. For you the bed had been large, but beneath him it seemed tiny as he spread his legs. You knelt between those thick legs, breaking eye contact as you looked closer at his cock. It had to be the only thing lacking hair on his body other than the pads on his hands. It wasn't dark but a pale pink stained with white cum.

You licked your lips before taking him into you mouth. He swore your name, the mattress ripping as he gripped it tightly. You could barely fit your mouth around him, and took your time to adjust. He...he didn't taste like you had been told. People you had known on the streets talked of salty, earthy taste when they gave head. But him… he wasn’t human, he was a monster. You couldn’t describe what he tasted like, if there even was anything you could compare to it. You quickly developed a new hunger for it and worked his cock with your hands and mouth, sucking and squeezing and moaning while he panted pleas to both you and ancient gods. One massive hand tangled itself in your hair as he tried restraining from fucking your face but was losing control. Soon both of his large hands were guiding your movements, his hips thrusting into your mouth. You felt yourself growing wet as more cum began to seep onto your tongue. You gripped the fur of his thighs to anchor yourself as you tried to meet his rhythm, but it was hard when he started going deeper, pressing near the back of your throat for a frantic few minutes until he exploded with a roar, filling your mouth and throat with cum. You greedily sucked with every twitching thrust, swallowing the last drop before pulling away.

Asgore collapsed back on your bed, cock half soft as he panted for breath, eyes closed in absolute bliss. Something like pride swelled in your stomach, but was overshadowed by your own lust. You could feel your wetness seep down your legs, breasts aching for touch. Just shifting your legs as you stood made you whimper softly.

One eye opened, Asgore nostrils flaring as he studied you. “I can smell you, little one. And I promised that you would never be wanting.” 

He gesture to your pants with a crook of his finger. There was a moment of hesitancy before you shifted out of them, along with your soaked panties. You paused for another moment before shedding your top and bra. There was no shame that could last against the hungry look on his face, as if he was looking at a nine course meal and not...you. His nostrils flared and he flicked his finger for you to come closer. You stepped to the edge of the bed, unsure what to do. He gripped your hips, lifting you as if you were nothing but a doll and settling you on his face as he leaned back once more, your knees pressed against his horns. His nose rubbed against your clit as he nuzzled you, his fur and beard tickling your thighs. You wrapped your hands arounds his horns, moaning at the sensation. “You smell better than I imagined,” he rumbled beneath you before his broad tongue swiped along your labia, making you keen and rub against him. “And you taste even better.” His tongue lapped between your folds, his nose rubbing against your clit as you rocked before he suddenly entered your dripping cunt. You hadn’t realized how thick and firm his tongue was until it was filling and pressing against you as you rode his face. 

If his tongue could nearly fill your cunt, what would it be like to have his massive cock in you? It would stretch you to the point of breaking as he lost control and fucked you mercilessly. The thought made you come with his name echoing through the room as you grinded against him.

With unsteady legs, you fell to the side, panting for breath as you settled on the narrow strip of bed. Despite the orgasam that rocked your body, you didn't miss his hard member standing proudly once more amongst the golden fur. “You don't take any time at all, huh?” 

“My soul thinks you are my mate,” he mumbled, hands drifting towards his cock as he watched you. “So when your fertile time approaches, I enter a rut. I was able to suppress it for a few months but… all I want to do is breed until your heavy with my child.”

His words paired with him stroking himself made your core ache once more. Mate. Breed. Maybe he wasn’t the only one affected, you thought distantly. Not when the thought of bearing his child were making you even hornier (pun not intended.) “Well, fucking my face isn’t going to do that.” You paused before rolling on to your hands and knees, presenting your ass to him as you gripped the footboard. You glanced back, feeling confident as he stared hungrily, his hand clenching at his member. 

He acted with speed despite his size. There was a brief worry that the bed wouldn’t hold as it protested when he knelt behind you. But that worry was wiped from your mind as you gave your own groan as his cock rubbed between your thighs, not entering you but grazing your clit as his heavy hands settled on your hips. You could feel his hot breath against your shoulder as he panted, the hair of you beard brushing your back with each thrust. As good as it felt having his hard length rub against you, all you could think was how it was going to feel inside you. So large, thick yet long, stretching you to your limit, filling you completely.

“Please,” you tried, rolling your hips to meet his. “Asgore. I need you.”

One hand settled against yours on the wooden footboard, his face nuzzled against your neck, his large belly rubbing against your butt and back with every restrained thrust. “You are small, I don’t want to harm you.”

You had to give a huff of laughter, your heart warming. “As much as I appreciate it, I-I need you, Asgore.” You could hardly believe yourself, how wantonly you acted. How bad you ached. He said his soul thought you as a mate. Did yours think the same? Because just a few weeks ago, having sex, having a child, with him was a secret fantasy locked deep away. But now? Now that was all you wanted. 

“I need you too,” he rumbled. “But...are you sure?” The hand on your hip moved, and you could feel his fingers searching for your entrance. You spread your legs as far as you dared, moaning as his fingers slipped inside you. One thick furry appendage and then two. Stretching and spreading you out with a few slow movements. “You’re so small, sweetheart. Tight. By the gods,” he moaned, thrusting deeper. “You feel so good.”

“Then fuck me,” you nearly snapped. You could feel an orgasm building, but you wanted to hold off. You wanted to come when he was inside you, and milk his length as cummed. 

If you thought his two fingers were tight, the head of his cock was nearly twice that. You pressed your forehead against the mattress and you watched his hand guiding his member, jerking himself as he barely allowed his tip inside you. As wet and stretched as you were, it edged on pain just at the small portion entering you. Two parts warred in your mind, logic and lust arguing before one was finally declared the winner.

With sexual frustration lending you strength, you pulled away and twisted. He immediately gave you space, sadness but understanding on his face. No doubtedly thinking you had changed your mind, considering how surprised he was as you pushed him onto his back.

You didn’t count on the bed frame finally having enough. The legs snapped and the bed crashed to the ground with a heavy thud, knocking things off the wall and knocking you against him. But you weren’t about to be distracted. As soon as you were sure the bed had settled, you climbed to straddle Asgore’s hips, knees barely able to reach the mattress on either side. Your hands fisted in the fur of his stomach as you met his surprised and confused expression. “I love you Asgore Dreemurr, but when I want you to fuck me, I want you to _fuck_ me. Okay?”

There was that hunger, mixed with affection, love on his face as he nodded, swallowing thickly. He helped you find your position, bracing your legs as you slowly lowered yourself on him. You thanked magic as you took him in. There was no other way you would have been able to. His head was shifted back on the mattress, eyes screwed shut and his hips twitching. His chest moved with shuddering breaths as you started to move; slowly at first before quickly picking up pace. He felt amazing, filling you perfectly with every thrust. His nails dug into your hips as he helped you move, strong enough to lift you nearly off the bed each time before pulling you down sharply on his cock.

There were no words other than cries of _yes, please, harder_ as you rode him, or maybe as he fucked up into you. You weren’t sure, and you didn’t really care. Not as each thrust came faster.

You wanted to last until he did, but lost the battle with a sharp cry, your hands digging sharp into his fur as you spasmed around him. You were only dimly aware of his own frantic thrusts before he came with a roar that reverberated through the room. You could feel his seed spurt strong jets into you, and your body eagerly accepting it with sharp contractions. 

Once he was soft, you fell forward, shifting to cuddle against his chest as he helped you settle your head against his shoulder. He gently nuzzled your head as you both caught your breath. You gave him a lazy smile as you looked up at him. “You still want me to go back to Snowdin?”

He seemed unamused by your cheekiness, and tapped your nose with a finger that smelled of you. “No, but perhaps we should shower...and maybe sleep in my bed.” He looked at the splinters that were scattered on the floor, and tuffs of mattress filling sticking through the torn bed sheets. “Golly, I made quite the mess, didn’t I?”

You laughed, which made your abused muscles protest. “I think your right, but it might be awhile before I can move.” You doubted you were going to be able to walk anytime soon, but you kept that to yourself when you noticed the concern in his eyes. 

“Then I shall carry you.” Before you could protest, he rolled off the flattened bed, easily tucking you in his arms as he stood. You wrapped your arms around his neck, or at least as much as you could. There was love in his expression as he leaned to kiss you tenderly. Your first actual kiss. 

“I love you,” he murmured, his words rumbling from his chest into you as he whispered your name. “I always have.”

“Next time, just tell me,” you whispered between kisses. “Because I would have happily told you that I loved you too.”


	2. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wanted to give the story from Asgore's perspective. I really love King Fluffybuns, so this may become more than a two-chaptered story. This does technically takes place before Ch. 1

When he was informed another human had fallen, his first instinct was to mourn. He had seen this enough times that he knew what to expect. Either the human would attack and the monsters would retaliate, or the human would show mercy but inevitably would leave the ruins and be killed by the monsters outside. Perhaps even by his queen. 

Either way there was always death.

You were an adult, so he expected the first scenario. Far too often adults were not as accepting and forgiving as children.  
Yet instead of demanding a way out or lashing out at the unknown, you ran. You hid. You didn't even try to leave the ruins, but settled in an abandoned home and kept to yourself. The ghost, Metta, was the only one you would talk to at first, and through him the rest of them learned of your hard past and your surprising motives. You didn't want to return above, you just wanted peace and safety and had found it in the ruins. There was no plans to leave, and you were hoping if you left the monsters alone, they would leave you alone in return. 

Slowly the other monsters felt brave enough to approach you despite his cautious warnings. But you showed mercy instead of fear. Soon you were just a new neighbor, if a bit odd. You would scavenge the ruins for things you needed. Blankets. Clothes. Food. He wasn’t sure if you were too stubborn or prideful to accept donations, but you turned down their offers for help at every turn. 

It only meant they had to fall back on puzzles. Leaving items out where you would notice, but it wouldn’t be overtly obvious. He left his garden half-harvested, with a subtle suggestion to the Vegetoids to give you a clue. 

For some reason, even after you had befriended most of the other monsters, you ran every time you saw him. You would pale whenever your paths crossed during his daily walks. He could see the fear on your face, plain as day, before you bolted in the opposite direction.

He hoped Temmie wasn't spreading lies. The odd monster liked to cause discord where it could, trying to breed hate and animosity amongst the residents of the ruins. It especially seemed to hate him, for reasons unknown.

Then he accidentally cornered you in the wild garden near his home. He remembered it clearly, how ashened you became, trapped between rows of plants. You didn’t lash out as he expected, but dropped the tomatoes in your arms and cowered, arms protecting your head.

Seeing you like that made Asgore want to cry. Who had hurt you so much that you were always so scared? He knelt down slowly, careful with his movements, well aware you were watching him with a fearful eye. He picked up the tomatoes that were not completely obliviated by the hard earth, turning them over to inspect the damage. 

“Please, don’t be frightened my child,” he said softly as he offered the tomatoes back to you. “I mean you no harm. I am Asgore, the caretaker of these ruins.”

He smiled as you uncoiled carefully, accepting the tomatoes from his paw. There was a pause of silence as you carefully studied him before you stumbled over your own name, making him smile wider as he repeated it. “It’s a wonderful name. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

After that, he made sure to welcome you to his garden whenever he saw you, encouraging you to take whatever you wanted. “I-I can’t pay you back,” you answered, turning an odd shade of red. “The little flame monsters want gold for the candy… but I have none.”

He stopped watering the berry bushes and shook his head, offering you a patient smile. “I won’t charge you, my child. There is more food here than even I can eat. Besides, as you can see I could stand to lose a little weight.” He patted his stomach, smiling wider when you hesitantly smiled back. “Take whatever you want, I believe the green beans are perfectly ripe now. Do you have a pot to cook them in?”

“Y-yeah,” you stuttered, edging over to the plants that were only a few feet from him. It reminded him of a timid deer, and he nonchalantly continued watering as you gathered plenty of pods in the basket you carried, even though he cheered in his mind. It was closest you had ever willingly came, and your hands weren’t shaking as you twisted the stems off. 

“Golly, look at that. The first ripe berry of the season.” He plucked the delicate berry before offering it to you. “Are you fond of them?”

You didn't hesitate as you accepted it, studying it carefully. “I...never had one of these before.”

“It’s yours,” he insisted when you tried to hand it back. “Tell me what you think.”

Watching you take your first bite warmed his soul. Surprise, then delight danced on your face, your eyes flickering up to his as you gave him a true smile. “I love it, thank you Mr. Asgore.”

That did make him laugh. “Oh gosh no. Asgore is fine, my child. The most formal it gets around here is King fluffybuns.”

There was a snort before you started to giggle. It was one of the best sounds he had heard in such a long time he could but laugh with you.

It started soft, meeting you on occasion. He felt a deep warmth watching you slowly come out of your shell and bloom like one of his flowers. Except you were far more precious and rare. The Whimsums danced around you, their laughs like small tinkling bells while yours was bold and loud. Froggits wouldn’t understand what you said when you spoke kindly to them, but understood what you meant. Vegetoids enjoyed fussing over you as much as he did. 

Everyone enjoyed the change you brought. The ruins seemed more alive, somehow. You were just one person, but you had changed the dreary ruins. It reminded him of the hope Frisk had brought all those years ago. 

Then winter came. Snow didn't grace the ruins, but the biting wind swept down the caverns brought the frigid cold from the world above. It never bothered the monsters, who had their magic to keep them warm. Asgore didn’t even stop to consider your lack of magic until tiny knocks echoed on his door. The Whimsums whispered that they hadn’t seen you in a few days and that you wouldn't answer your door. 

You had settled in an abandoned home not far from his. The roof had open holes, the windows were cracked but not shattered. He knocked at the door, worried. There was no flicking light of a fire, and you didn't have magic to otherwise keep your home warm. He waited for what felt like an eternity before throwing caution to the wind and shouldering the door open. The inside was no warmer than the outside. The fireplace had embers that were barely glowing, and you...you were lying so still next to it, covered in mountain of blankets. 

You were so cold when he picked you up, pulling you close to his chest. Your lips were nearly the same blue-purple of your flickering soul. He brought you to his home without a second thought, stoking the fireplace with both magic and wood until the fire crackled with life before he settled in the large overstuffed chair, pulling you close to his fur and wrapping a blanket around you as if you were a child. 

You were so still he feared you were dead. So cold he worried he was too late. But your heart slowly marched on, your soul gleaming with perseverance. Then, finally, you started to shiver as your muscles began to warm up. Your breaths no longer a whisper but deep gasps that pulled and pushed his fur. 

He probably could have let you go then, wrapped you in warmed blankets, and you would be fine. But yet he was still scared. He had all but let go of his fear of you dying like every other human he had greeted. He had come to see you as a friend despite his initial hesitancy to do so. 

And he had lost enough friends. He didn’t want to lose another.  
Finally you stirred, looking up bleary eyed at him, lips full of their usual color. He smiled softly, though expected you to panic. He knew you were skittish, and waking up in an unfamiliar place, tucked tightly against him, would certainly be a breaking point.  
You reached for his jaw, burying your hand in his beard to stoke it softly, and then dazedly reaching for a floppy ear. “It really is as soft as it looks,” you mumbled, rubbing it between your fingers. 

Your eyes widened. Here it comes, he thought. You would scream amd scramble away. The months of slowly gaining your trust would be shattered, and he could only hope he could regain it back.

But at least you were alive. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” You spluttered instead of screaming, yanking back your hand with fear on your face. “I-I’m so sorry, Asgore. I didn’t mean to. I-”

He silenced you with a confused expression. “What are you apologizing for, child?”

You shifted away, taking the blanket with you. Your eyes were downcast, trembling shoulders. “For-for that. For being a nuisance. For t-touching you like that. I…” you looked around the house, realizing it wasn't your own as things caught up to you. “I...I thought I was going to die. It was so cold…”

“You almost did,” he confirmed with a nod. 

“This your home, isn’t it?” You ventured. “I’m sorry.”

He called your name softly, reaching out to you. “There is nothing to be sorry for, my friend. Please, do not fret yourself. If anyone should be sorry, it is us. We failed to assure your new home would be adequate protection against the cold.”

You shook your head as you clutched the blankets closer. “You’ve all done so much already! I feel like a freeloader with all the help you guys have given me and I have been unable to return. I didn't dare ask for anything more.”

You wouldn't ask for help, would you? Your persevering soul was stubborn as well. “Then I will ask this of you,” he offered instead. “Stay with me until the winter’s end. I have plenty of room. And in return, help me with my garden in the spring.”  
Asgore was amazed that you finally accepted his hand and agreed. 

It was possibly the best impulsive decision both of you had made. He hadn't realized how lonely he had been until he was able to enjoy your company every day. Just hearing your soft foot falls breaking the silence, knowing that you were only a room away eased the loneliness. And once you found out his culinary skills were severely lacking, you picked up Toriel’s abandoned cookbooks and took the unused kitchen by storm. 

He thought it would hurt seeing you make recipes that Toriel had made for their children. But they were different, with your own twists (and lack of slugs and snails) that created something familiar yet new. And utterly delicious.

He didn't have a second chair in the living room, but the one he had was large enough you perched on the arm in the evening while he read. First precariously, afraid to invade his space. But soon you started to lean against him, using his shoulder as a headrest as you read over his shoulder. And then the ultimate show of trust: you would doze at times, nestled in his side, mumbling an odd question between soft snores. 

Asgore thought you had blossomed before, but quickly realized he had been wrong. Before you were merely budding, a plant waking from its winter hibernation and reaching out with new leaves. Now you were blossoming. Gone was your careful softness, afraid to do anything to push him or the others away. Now you started to sass. Swatting his hand away when he tried to taste test whatever you were cooking. You were no longer afraid to banter with him, but would tease him mercilessly with a devious smile on your face. You weren’t afraid to laugh and tease once you found that a scratch to his chin often made him putty in your hands. 

He stopped calling you child when it was plain to see you were a grown and mature being, and started to see you more as an equal. Because unlike the other monsters who had seen him as king and acted as such, you only saw him as Asgore. There had only been one other person before who would treat him like that. His Toriel. Not the Queen who’s fiery heart had turned to ice, but the monster he had loved before. 

By the time spring rolled around, he had almost forgotten that it was only temporary. Not until Loox said they were going to figure out how to restore the home for you. 

“What’s the matter?” You asked that evening as he lost himself in thoughts while trying to read. You were probably becoming impatient with him having to reread whole paragraphs multiple times. 

“I…” he paused. Should he admit it? He looked at you, the worry in your eyes. You had become such a dear friend over the last few months. He didn't want to go back to the emptiness of before. Without having to set the table for two, having your tea ready for when you woke, groggy and crabby. The quiet hours nestled together by the fire. “I’m going to miss our time together.”

Confusion was etched across your face before you looked out the window, where the tree bore its budding leaves, blocking the sparkling gems of the cave roof. “I forgot. I suppose I have been enough of a freeloader…” 

He silenced you by placing a paw on your cheek so you would look back to him. “Never think such a thing,” he commanded with a hint of authority. “You have been a blessing these past months, and I...I would be honored if you would stay with me.”

“You...want me to stay?” You whispered, so full of hope. Of fear.

“I would love for you to stay. For as long as you wished.”

There were tears in your eyes as a shaky smile crossed your face. You couldn’t even answer, but nodded your head several times, burying your face in his neck and wrapping your arms around him. Your reaction surprised him, though he didn’t hesitate to pull you in his arms. Had you felt so unloved, so unwelcome in your life above? 

At first, things were idyllic. He knew he was falling in love with you, but told himself it was familial, or platonic. You were dear to him, he enjoyed your company. A friend, like Gerson had been. He was so much older than you. Centuries older. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t be interested in you like that. You were so fragile, not strictly physically, but mentally. Emotionally. You may not talk of your past, but he could read the unspoken. You finally felt safe. He couldn’t ruin that for you. 

But he was never so affectionate with a friend. He used anything as an excuse to sweep you up in hugs to hear you laugh. Or stand close enough to breath your scent; even though you used the same soap as him, it was better on you. He started to nuzzle you without thinking, and was glad when you seemed to think nothing of it, nor with the brushing touches whenever he was near. 

By the stars, it was hard. Instincts and urges he hadn’t felt in nearly forever started to grow. Small and easily pushed away at first, but slowly growing stronger the more time he spent with you. His soul longed for you and it tried to lie to him, saying you longed just as much as he. 

It made him feel perverse as he caught his mind wandering to you, his body reacting as he thought on how you would taste. How you would feel, so small beneath him, and so tight around him. Being able to turn your laughter into his name being moaned in the height of pleasure. 

He tried distracting himself at first, but that quickly proved to be impossible when you were right there. You helped him with his budding garden. Danced to an unheard tune as you cooked. Or pressed against him in the chair, literally inches from sitting in his lap, head resting on his shoulder and fingers mindlessly twirling his fur. 

He started to encourage you to go explore the ruins through the day, hoping that would help. Except distance did make the soul grow fonder and made it even harder. He tried to finding menial excuses in the evenings to keep from being too close to you. It still wasn’t enough. 

You were everywhere. Your scent everywhere. For the first time in centuries, he took himself in hand, imagining it was you hands on him, stroking him while you had that impish smile on your face. Stars you would tease him, dragging it out as long as you could with slow strokes and phantom touches. Knowing your affinity for tasting things, you would probably use your mouth, warm and soft and...

When he came, he could barely control himself to keep from roaring your name, knowing you were asleep on the other side of the wall. Completely naive of what perverse deeds he had imagined.

He knew that he had to get you away from him. He didn’t want to add another scar on your soul. He would rather deprive himself of you than even having a remote chance of hurting you.  
Papyrus didn’t ask questions, but promised to look after you. Asgore hoped the prospect of leaving the ruins would make you less inclined to stay. He had to laugh at himself. He initially feared you leaving the ruins because of your safety. But now he hoped for it. 

But seeing the look on your face when he pressed you to stay with the skeleton brothers about broke his resolve. He could see the hurt, the feeling of rejection on your face, and it took every fiber of will not to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness. To tell you that you could stay forever if it made you happy. 

Instead he promised you could come back when you wanted, but encouraged at the same time to take your time exploring the Underground. 

He was sure his soul fractured as the doors slammed shut with a heavy thud. He wouldn't open those doors. Not until he could control himself. 

The following week was the hardest since leaving Toriel. Everything reminded him of you. Your scent was everywhere, still driving him crazy. He fought it, spending his days out in the ruins, tending to his flowers. But your ghost followed him, memories invading his thoughts wherever he turned. Explaining your absence to everyone else.

But then he would return to an empty home. Pass by your empty room. His ears straining to hear your gentle steps, or scratches as you tossed and turned in your bed. 

In desperation, he tried cleaning the place of you. Airing out the place in hopes of destroying your scent. But stepping into your room… it was as if you never left. He couldn't fight anymore as he collapsed onto your bed, burying his nose into your pillow.  
It left him hard. He ached so bad for your touch. For your love. 

He felt the daze of the rut swallow him as he shucked his clothes to the side. He wanted you. He needed you. He pumped himself against your sheets, surrounded by your scent. His mind was a blur of thoughts. Having you beneath him, grasping at the sheets as your legs strained to wrap around his hips. Or you sitting in his lap and riding him, head pressed against his chest and fingers clenching his fur. 

Just having you curled in his arms, safe. Happy. Seeing the love in your eyes as you looked up at him, a soft, contented smile on your face. Laughing as he nuzzled your neck, his beard tickling your skin. 

There was a creak from the floorboard, snapping through his lust. A wave of primal anger swept through him, seconds away from destroying whoever dared to spy on him when he saw you. Your eyes were wide, but there was no fear, no disgust. Not even as he stood, allowing you to see all of him allowing you to see what he had done to your bed. 

Instead you licked your lips, your eyes settling on his cock with a waton look on your face. You...you wanted him.


End file.
